


CAT-astrophe

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: An unexpected miracle bring Jinki and Taemin together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's really not that deep you guys hahaha. Just a fluffy drabble with Ontae and kittens.

The pounding on the door jarred Jinki out of his sleep. He had dozed off on the couch after work, Dorian, his grey cat had nestled snug and warm in the bend of his knees. The digital clock on the stereo said 1:45 am. Confused as to why someone would be practically beating down his door this late he got up and shuffled over to the door still trying to wake up. As soon as he opened it he was pulled out into the cold hallway by his relatively new next door neighbor. Any sleepiness that had been lingering after the nap was gone after the rush of wintry night air hit him and the cold concrete stung his bare feet. 

“What the hell?” 

“You have to see this.” His neighbor, he didn’t even know the guy’s name, dragged him next door into his apartment. 

They didn’t stop there and he let himself be led into the small kitchen to a corner by the refrigerator.

“What are you going to do about them?” A shaky index finger pointed at a one-eyed orange tabby cat and three very tiny very newborn kittens. 

Jinki just starred hoping something would click, that everything would fall into place and suddenly all this would make sense. But it didn’t. He looked up and for the first time that night and got a good look at the guy that so abruptly pulled him over here. His clothes were a little disheveled, dark hair pulled back awkwardly into a little tail on top of his head, eyes wide behind his glasses, face flushed. 

“Are you okay?”

The guy just started shaking his head. “No. Do I look like I’m okay? Does this,” he gestured to the kittens, “look okay?”

“I’m confused.” 

“They’re yours.” The guy hissed. 

Jinki blinked a couple times very slowly and then tilted his head. “Look…” 

“Taemin.”

“Taemin. Look. I don’t know what’s going on. If you need me to call someone I-”

“Your cat got my cat pregnant!” 

“What?! How do you even know that? I….”

“This one here.” He knelt down on the floor and pointed to a teeny grey kitten. The other two were orange just like their mom. “Looks just like your cat. I’ve seen him in the window and outside. The only other cat besides mine that I’ve seen around here.” Taemin took a deep breath. 

Jinki wasn’t going to argue that little bean shaped ball of fur looked like his cat. But Dorian wasn’t fixed and he didn’t think many people around here had pets. It was definitely possible. 

Taemin flopped down onto the floor, his body sagging against the wall. “I didn’t know. I just thought she was getting fat. And tonight she started acting weird. And I got so scared. It was too late to take her to the vet. So I just sat here and tried to make her comfortable and prayed and then things started to happen…”

Jink started to feel terrible. Taemin seemed pretty upset and he couldn’t imagine how freaked out he would have been seeing his cat give birth without any warning. “I’m really sorry you had to go through that.”

Taemin looked at him with a glare. “So, what are you going to do about it? They’re your responsibility too. I can’t take care of three kittens and Cheese. It shouldn’t all be left to the mother.”

“Cheese?”

“That’s her name. Don’t change the subject.”

“We’ll split things 50/50. Supplies, food. And when they’re old enough we’ll find homes for them okay? It’s not a big deal.” Jinki sat down in the floor and watched the kittens nurse. “I’m Jinki by the way.”

Taemin nodded, his lips turning up ever so slightly. 

“You’ve been here for what? 3 months or so?”

Taemin started to relax a little as his nerves were calming down. “Yeah. My roommate wanted his girlfriend to move in and third wheeling it wasn’t something I wanted to do so…”

“Ah. Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Taemin looked at him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“Orrr a boyfriend?”

“Are you hitting on me? Because if you had seen what I had seen a little while ago and cleaned up what I had just cleaned up you wouldn’t be hitting on me.”

Jinki had to fight really hard not to start laughing. Taemin had clearly had a rough night and he didn’t want to make it worse. 

“So what happened to her eye?”

Taemin just shrugged. “I found her at the shelter like that.”

“I’ve got a pen we can put up for now. You don’t want to move them any time soon.”

Jinki stood to go get it and as he turned to leave Taemin grabbed the material of his jeans. “Thanks. Sorry for overreacting.”

Jinki smiled. “I would have been freaked out too. Sit tight. I’ll be right back.” 

When he got back Taemin had dozed off against the wall. His hair was still up and the round glasses he wore had slid down his nose a little. Jinki chuckled to himself. “Looks like I got a crush on the guy next door now…”


	2. Cats are Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months later after all the babies found good homes.

“It’s your fault.” Taemin pointed an accusing finger at the gray cat sitting on the counter. “I’ve spent all this time with your Dad sorting out this kitten business because you couldn’t keep it in your pants… or fur…or whatever.” He scrunched up nose. 

Dorian stared back at him indifferently before leaning forward and rubbing his face on the digit, softly purring at the self imposed affection. 

Taemin sighed and gently scratched the underside of his chin, face softening at the almost smile forming on the large cheeks of the cat. “And now I’ve gone and fallen in love with him.” He muttered. 

Jinki was out of town for his job and had asked to Taemin to look after Dorian while he was gone. Twice a day, for the last week Taemin would come over, put out a little food, change the water, and sift the litter pan. Twice a day Taemin would look around the small apartment, a cookie cutter image of his own, and picture Jinki. Jinki at the stove cooking, at the sink cleaning, on the couch watching TV, at the bathroom sink brushing his teeth. Eventually he placed himself in the picture too. Across the table eating dinner together, curled up next to him reading, pouring them both a cup of coffee in the morning. 

He picked up Dorian, pushing his face into the soft fur, he smelled like Jinki. “Dad will be home late tonight. So I guess we won’t get to hang out for a while. Don’t tell him what I’ve told you, okay? Bro code.” He gave a little farewell kiss and let the cat slip from his arms to the back of the couch. After one last check, Taemin slipped his shoes on and locked up. 

~

Jinki padded through the apartment, tossing his duffel bags in the corner. Not bothering to turn on the light he flopped face down on to the bed exhausted. He heard a soft coo and felt Dorian get up, rubbing his face on the side of this head, whiskers tickling his ear. 

“Hey buddy.” The greeting muffled against the blanket. He rolled over and the heavy cat immediately perched himself on his chest. Jinki gave a little wheeze before giving him a scratch behind the ears. “Miss me?” The cat just closed his eyes sleepily. “Tch, didn’t think so. Guess our cute neighbor took good care of you eh?” He got a little mew at that question. “Yeah, I’d rather spend time with him too. I hope you behaved.” As if offended at the thought that he would ever be anything but perfect, Dorian stood, long tail flicking in Jinki’s face as he jumped off the bed. Little footsteps fading as he went into the other room. “You’re so rude.” 

~

Knock knock knock

Taemin opened his door early the next morning, met with a sleepy, but smiling Jinki holding a gift bag. “Hey.”

“H-hey.” Taemin smiled back. 

“Here.” Jinki held up the bag. “Thanks for taking such a good care of Dorian, I don’t think he even realized I was gone.” 

Taemin eyed the glossy bag and felt his ears get hot. “It’s fine. It wasn’t any trouble. He’s a good kid. We’re practically family now anyways.” 

Jinki’s smile got even brighter. “It’s not much. Just some truffles from this amazing chocolate shop where I was staying.” 

“Thank you.” Taemin took the bag, thumb absently rubbing across the satin ribbon. 

Jinki cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets feeling awkward now that there was nothing in them. “I um…got some really fancy marinade there too. I was going to fix something nice for dinner tonight.”

Taemin just nodded, not picking up on the subtle invite. 

“If you didn’t have plans…”

Taemin froze. 

“And wanted to come over…”

Cheese meowed at Taemin’s feet. The little one eyed cat doing figure eights around his ankles. 

“Of course you’re invited as well.” Jinki looked down and smiled, trying to take some of the attention off of him. 

Taemin noticed the redness in his cheeks and felt his heart skip. “I’d like that.”

Jinki looked up, eyes wide in surprise, as if he expected to be turned down. 

“O-okay. Great. Uhm…7 oclock okay?”

Taemin nodded. 

Another awkward silence was exchanged before they both smiled and said good bye. 

Taemin closed the door to his apartment, tripping on Cheese who was still hovering around his feet. “You’re so rude.” 

He sat the gift bag on the counter. “Interrupting us like that.” 

She looked up at him and meowed loudly. 

“I know right!” He exclaimed back at her. “It took him long enough.”


End file.
